Valentines Day Miracle
by Hanagasaku
Summary: Amano Ichigo is all alone in valentines day bored and lonely probably that would change when a certain blond guy appears. Kashigo one-shot


**me : Hello there people of this universe anyway this is** **a one-shot Kashigo fanfic, hi I edited it since I realized I made a lot of errors **

**Discalaimer:I don't own yumeiro patisserie**

"Oh look Kashino" Ichigo said pointing at the poster and tugging Kashino's arm childishly while pointing at the poster as kashino saw what she was pointing at he blushed, but being the dense Ichigo she is, she did not notice it "can you take me there please kashino" she was pouting begging while kashino was now as red as tomato he never knew blushing this hard was possible in this weather. The couple were now sixteen years old and Kashino confessed to Ichigo while they were in the park talking and walking "i'm sorry Ichigo but I have something to do that is more important then that stupid dance" he said sweetly with a tone that was only meant for Amano Ichigo."why not?...ugh fine"she said after while she was back to her old cheerful mood 'What about you Hanabusa-kun why don't you take rumi to the dance"and this Hanabusa was as red as a tomato "umm..." Hanabusa was speechless no body ever saw him as red as that in fact nobody ever saw him blush period of course thats until now"umm?"she gestured telling him to continue "its complicated okay" he said walking ahead of them as he did andou was silently laughing in his head but not until Ichigo asked a question "andou-kun did you ask Kana"she asked and this time it was his turn to blush "do you plan on asking her" she asked this time he turned even more red which he thought was not possible but he just gave a silent nod "Andou-kun did you get sunburn?the sun is not even out yet" she asked with a tone of concern and confusion while kashino just face palmed himself.

After what seemed a long talk to the boys the bell finally rang and they rushed to class their math teacher arrived "good morning class"as she was discussing Ichigo was sleeping and dreaming about how nice it would be to go to the dance "amano-san,amano-san" called the teacher while kashino was shaking Ichigo worriedly calling out her name and while she murmured "Kashino the food in the dance is nice" which caused the class to laugh and Kashino to turn tomato red she finally woke up and all of a sudden stood up which kinda frightened the class and said "yes sensei" the class once again laughed "Amano-san I would want you to simplify this" she said while pointing at the board with numbers and letters written on it "5x(2x)+10y(5y)+5x"she read she did not study and pay attention to the teacher so the only thing she could do was mouth to kashino the words '_help me'_ sensei told her to sit down and called kashino as he gave the answer in a second "you know you could teach your girlfriend a thing or two" this time both Kashino and Ichigo class ended everyone went their separate ways while Ichigo was gathering her stuff as she did that Kashino went to her and said "Ichigo I am really sorry I can't take you to the dance" "Its ok Kashino I understand...not"Ichigo said "come on I can call you through face time"Kashino said "fine but its not the same I still can't see you personally and it would feel like your miles away"said Ichigo

"It is sooo boring" Amano Ichigo complained . It was Friday night at the academy not only that it was valentines day St. Marie Academy was having a valentines day celebrations for couples only .Ichigo wanted to go with Kashino Makoto her boyfriend but he had to go somewhere important thats according to him that is. Ichigo called her boyfriend for the eighth time that day. Without kashino even looking at his phone he picked it up and said "yes Ichigo" he said sweetly "why can't we go again" she asked "because I have something to do" "oh okay"."Its okay Ichigo-chan" it was an hour before the dance and rumi was getting dressed" I'm sure you can go next year. maybe?"Rumi said comfortingly to her best friend who felt down in the dumps "your not as frustrated as I am because Hanbusa-kun is taking you" at this point rumi turned really red "Rumi are you okay?whats with people and sunburn these days" "anyway Kashino said he'll call through face time you right so act like you are actually going to a date get dressed . wheres that Ichigo spirit"

After 10 mins. of arguing, Ichigo finally agreed on getting wore a pink strapless dress that puffs down in the bottom because of the many layers and she had makeup on and a black belt but she did not wear shoes so she could laze around. When she was getting ready her phone rang"hello kashino?" she asked unsure if it was really him since she did not bother looking at the caller ID "Ichigo I'm sorry but I have something to do so I can't call you tonight"Kashino said "why I was okay with not going to the dance because I still had hearing your voice and seeing you to look forward to but not being able to call I don't get it why can't you call kashino I don't understand"Ichigo was already tearing up "Ichigo your talking to me now and you know I do things for a reason. I hope you understand bye Ichigo""ka-" but before Ichigo could continue kashino put the phone down .Ichigo just sat there and cried good thing rumi was no longer there since she left after Ichigo got of a sudden Ichigo heard noise and the lady-in-charge shout "amano-san phone call" '_who would call me now and use the telephone why not my cellphone'_ she wondered anyway she went down and when she got down she realized she was still in the dressed but did not really care

when she got down she realized...

A certain blond was standing in a tux and holding a big beautiful bouquet of flowers in his hand "may I have this dance"he said at first Ichigo was shocked she did not move and thats when it hit her it was kashino standing there in front of her ready to bring her to the dance .Ichigo ran up and Kashino was worried after a few mins. Ichigo was back "I had to get my shoes" was all she said and he let out a sigh of relief "you know your very lucky to have Kashino-kun as your boyfriend" said the lady-in-charge at this both kashino and Ichigo laughed and al ichigo said was "very lucky". As they left for the dance hand in hand with this on Ichigo's head '_ Kashino is my valentines miracle_'."Oh and Ichigo your my baka" but before Ichigo could say anything he ended the night with a kiss and with one last thought in Ichigo's head which is...

'_ Kashino truly is my valentines miracle_'.

**I hope you loved it**


End file.
